


Do Get Well Soon

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Gen, Pudding, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smirking Sebastian, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sebastian attends his runny-nosed and mildly disgruntled master one afternoon.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Do Get Well Soon

"My lord."

"Go 'way, Sebastian, 'm not in th' mood."

"My lord," repeated the butler patiently, gently pulling back the blankets to reveal the bluey-grey bedhead. "I have prepared lunch."

"Go 'way," came the hoarse voice again.

"If you wish to get well, sir, you must have something to eat."

"'m not hungry, Sebastian, go 'way."

Sebastian rolled the blankets back a bit more, unearthing a runny-nosed and mildly disgruntled earl. "Come now, my lord, you have eaten almost nothing today. Today's lunch is a light vegetable broth and-"

"'m not listening," Ciel snuffled, making a vain attempt to return to the warmth of the covers. Sebastian caught his arm and gently pulled him up to sit against the pillow.

"Just a few bites, my lord, and then you can have dessert. I've prepared something especially nice today."

Despite himself, Ciel perked up a bit. Sebastian took that opportunity to hand him a handkerchief. Ciel blew his nose with a sound like a drowning bull elephant, sneezed violently, blew again, and ran a hand across his drooping eyes.

"I'm not hungry," he reiterated grumpily. "What's for dessert, anyway?"

"A chilled honey-ginger custard, my lord, to soothe your throat and clear your airways. But you must have some soup first."

"...'m not hungry."

"Just a little, my lord, and then you can have your pudding."

Ciel attempted to stifle a yawn. "Fine. But only a little."

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian ladled out a bowl of the steaming soup, added a spoon, and presented it to Ciel, who took a spoonful and blew on it to cool it off.

"Mmmm…" The heat was soothing, and Ciel closed his eyes to enjoy it before catching sight too late upon opening them that Sebastian had that _smirk_ on his face.

"It's passable," the earl grumbled. "Nothing more."

"Of course, my lord." The smirk stayed right where it was.

Ciel considered chucking the bowl at him, but decided not to, as the soup really did taste quite good and he wanted to eat it. He spooned up some more of the broth, then upon finishing, pushed it at Sebastian. "I'm ready for dessert now."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian took the empty bowl and placed it on his trolley, then handed Ciel a small glass pudding dish. "I hope it meets with your approval."

Upon tasting it, Ciel discovered it very much did. He glared at Sebastian. "Wipe that insolent smirk off your face, demon."

"Was I smirking, my lord? I apologize profusely."

"Quiet. And give me some more."

Sebastian obliged, and Ciel made it about halfway through before yawning again and immediately pretending he hadn't.

"I believe it is time for another nap, sir" was Sebastian's comment.

Ciel made an annoyed noise. "I've not finished my pudding, Sebaaa _aaaaaa… achooo_!"

The white-gloved hand was instantly pressing a handkerchief to the earl's mouth and nose. "Gesundheit, sir."

"Go away," Ciel grumbled, snatching the cloth and blowing his nose violently. "I'll not go to sleep because you tell me to."

"Not at all, sir. Shall I build up the fire?"

"No, the room is warm enough."

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian gently took the pudding dishes and laid them on the trolley, then turned to tuck Ciel in. "Pleasant dreams, and do get well soon."

"Mmmmph." Ciel rolled over, nestling down into the soft bedding.

Above his head, Sebastian indulged himself in one more all-knowing smirk before smoothing the blanket and silently wheeling the trolley out of the room.


End file.
